DESCRIPTION: The project goal is to continue development of a practical, easily usable software system (SCSS) to assist physicians in providing smoking cessation counseling to their patients who smoke. This system, begun under a SBIR Phase-I program, provides on-line, real-time assessment of a patient's smoking history, nicotine dependence, and relevant variables, produces a feedback report to the patient and provides treatment guidelines for physicians. An efficacy study will be used to examine the relative utility of this system compared to a low-cost control in an A-B-A design. It is anticipated that utilization of the SCSS system will 1) increase rates of physician intervention in smoking cessation, and 2) increase quit attempts and cessation among patients. Testing will occur in an inner-city primary care clinic serving low income and ethnic minority individuals. Testing at secondary sites across the US will enhance representation of diverse ethnic groups. Focus groups will be conducted to obtain feedback from physicians and representatives of healthcare management organizations. Results will be used to finalize the software system and prepare collateral materials necessary for commercial production. Traditionally underserved populations are targeted as they present a challenge for treatment in that these have limited resources and access to preventive care.